


【谦藏】嫉心与偏见  （上）（R18）

by Primirilia



Series: 【谦藏】嫉心与偏见 [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, social man
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: 喝酒误事





	【谦藏】嫉心与偏见  （上）（R18）

“觉得不舒服吗？”白石藏之介愣了一下，看着对方毫无谎意的表情，神情很快流露出几分慌张，“什么时候，喝酒时就感觉到了吗？还有没有其他不对劲的地方？”

他抬起头，有些紧张地看着忍足谦也从床边站起，朝着自己这边走过来，“问你话呢，还有没有别的不对劲的地方？赶快把蜂蜜水喝了，如果身上有发热的迹象，现在就去——”

走到他跟前的忍足谦也抓起他的手腕，力道蛮横地一把将白石藏之介从凳子上拽起来，过大的朝前惯性让他直接摔进了面前人的怀里。一连贯的动作过于迅速，白石藏之介甚至来不及做反应，愣怔怔地拽着恋人的手臂趴在他怀里，忍足谦也下颚抵着他温热的肩膀，两只手绕过裹着浴袍的腰身，眼疾手快地开始拆那条绑在腰上的浴袍带子。

白石藏之介在他粗暴的动作中被推搡了好几回，愣了几秒反应过来了，急忙拽住忍足谦也的袖子推阻他的动作，“干什么呢？觉得不舒服就赶快吃点药缓冲一下，都这种时候了你还——”

打断他下半句话的是忍足谦也效率奇高的动作，浴袍带子在毫无章法的拉扯中被绞成了死结，最后索性让忍足谦也一把扯断丢在地板上。“你发什么疯呢？！”白石藏之介夹在两人之间的那只手狠狠推了对方一下，把两人都推得后退几步，“你是真的喝酒喝得神志不……唔……”

忍足谦也已经倾身吻住了他，一只手死死扣着他的脑袋不让他逃走。白石藏之介的手还想去推他，忍足谦也的另一只手却又紧实地环住了他的腰，铁箍一样紧得他动弹不得。白石藏之介在深水一样窒息的亲吻里反抗，溺了水般徒劳地挣扎着，无奈忍足谦也的力气简直超乎他的预料之外，几乎没有给他留下半点可呼吸的间隙。

白石藏之介有些恼火，趁着舌尖长驱直入地入侵口腔时，找准了对方松懈的时机稍微使了点力气，朝他的舌身咬了下去。然而忍足谦也的反击来得更迅猛，白石藏之介刚要退出这个吻，下身立刻就感觉到被一道极其凶狠的力度朝上重重一顶，他猝不及防，被拱得向上滑了一下，被封锁的唇边溢出一声惊喘，落下来时重新被对方的怀抱结结实实地接住。

他想要回击，或者至少作出些表明自己不愿意继续下去的信号，然而腰身不知道什么时候已经彻底瘫软下来，取而代之的是小腹一阵意味不明的燥热。忍足谦也的动作毫无温柔可言，干脆利落，每顶一下就让白石藏之介被扯开一边的浴袍向下滑落几寸。几轮下来浴袍早已落至肩侧，堪堪挂在白石藏之介的小臂上，昏黄暗浊的灯光下暴露出一大片珍珠般润泽白皙的肌理，衣冠不楚的模样反倒显出几分颇具罪恶感的情色意味。

“这种时候耍流氓有用吗？”被他不知疲倦的动作顶得有些昏昏沉沉，白石藏之介还是条件反射地搂住了眼前人的脖子，在汹涌的攻势中被吻得头晕目眩，断断续续地说话，唯一还能反抗的手徒劳地去推恋人的肩膀，“忍足谦也，你要是还有点理智就给我松开手，我们今天好好把话全都说清——”

忍足谦也听到他这副义正言辞的口吻更觉得烦躁，偏头摁着对方的头颅，更深地吻了下去。暧昧的水渍声在唇瓣纠缠中流泻出几缕来，又更深地被吞咽下去，所有可被感知体味的暧昧的情欲只荡漾在属于二人的世界中。

他愈发粗重地喘息着，同时享受着白石藏之介温热的鼻息扑洒在他的面容上，带着淡而细腻的草本香气。两人都宣战般不肯在这场角逐中闭上眼睛，所以他稍稍抬起视线，就能看到被他半挂在身上的白石藏之介，柔波婉转的绿眼睛里氤氲着， 像朦胧起层层水雾的橄榄石湖。

 

“你知道那位小姐，”一吻终了，他们厮磨着的通红的双唇终于稍稍分离时，忍足谦也的蓝眼睛一瞬不瞬地锁着他，“为什么到最后也没事吗？”

白石藏之介愣了一下，没消化过来这句话的意思，忍足谦也忽然一把捉住他的手腕往自己这边扯过去。他疑惑地瞪向对方，下一秒却忽然有一阵惊人的高温传进他本就热度偏高的掌心。还不至于到煮沸的开水那样的高温，但是不论是心理还是生理上都毫无准备，白石藏之介还是被这触感烫得缩了一下手。

他的头颅重新被忍足谦也强势地摁进肩窝处。只能用手掌感觉到的，一大块高高鼓起的，又热又涨的触感。几乎是一块发烫的烙铁，就连他的整只手甚至都不能完全将它包裹住——白石藏之介忽然明白这是什么了，脸颊骤然升温起来，他动了动手想抽回去，对方死死扣着他的手腕不让他动弹。

“白石不是想知道问题出在哪吗？”忍足谦也贴着他的耳边用气音说话。声音像低醇的大提琴，激得白石藏之介从心头泛起一阵难耐的酥痒，“自己可以感觉得到吧，现在能知道出在哪里了吗……这问题够不够严重？嗯？”

“……是因为那两杯酒吗？”沉默尴尬地持续了片刻，白石藏之介缩在他脖颈处细声询问道，抬起眼瞟了瞟从刚才起就持续紧盯着自己的忍足谦也。

“难道我生气会气成这个样子吗？”那只手立即又现身说法般地拉着他往那块鼓胀的大包贴上去。掌心更厚实地贴了上去，滚烫的热度是鲜活的，像心脏一样跳动搏击着。白石藏之介被这分明的动态小小地吓了一跳，往那处瞄了一眼，“那还真不好说……”

忍足谦也气得作势就要去掰他的脸吻他，白石藏之介忍不住笑了起来，偏头堪堪躲了过去，急促的吻落在他棱骨分明的耳窝。“我知道了……”白石藏之介说，抬起手轻轻捶了一下他的胸口，“回床上坐着吧。先用嘴帮你一次就是了。”

 

 

房间里开了暖气，忍足谦也热得不着半缕，白石藏之介身上单单一件浴袍却让他犹嫌不足。对方跪在他腿间不反抗不挣扎的样子实在太能满足他的征服感，这快意过于强烈，以至于下身传来的生理快感也足以被忽视。

白石藏之介一只手扶着肉茎根部，艰难地让直径过大的茎身往自己嘴里送，直到硕大的前端不可避免地抵进口腔深处。他转而用舌身去抚慰，更为粗糙的质地带来的触感全然不同，白石藏之介一边用手来回抚弄着露在外面的根部，一边满意地听见忍足谦也的呼吸又粗重了几分。

最后彻底释放出来的时候，白石藏之介还是不可控制地咳嗽起来，因为急性子的对方实在是进得太深，射出来的分量也毫不客气。只可惜他本人完全没有这个自觉，抽了几张卫生纸替白石藏之介擦拭去下颚多余的浊液，掐着他的下巴催促他抬起头来，“都吞下去了吗？让我检查一下。”

白石藏之介不着痕迹地翻了个白眼，在对方的禁锢下乖乖张开口，努力地探出一点舌尖让他看得更清楚，“这样就可以了吧？”

忍足谦也终于满意地松开了他。“看吧，平时你怎么可能这么听话，”他边说边把白石藏之介从地面的一堆枕头中拉上床来，“就是非得要我用特殊手段才肯……”

“我哪一次不是由着你来的？”白石藏之介被他推到了床上，力度却比之前要温柔了不少，“不知餍足的家伙，早知道你这样难伺候，当初我就应该在床上拿回主动权——”

“说什么呢？你做梦也别想拿回这个，”忍足谦也哼了一声，露出那一幅白石藏之介口中的，丝毫不知餍足的笑容，“反正已经做了这么多次，白石早就被我吃的死死的了。”

“不是要做全套吗？”白石藏之介上身搭在床头，半倚靠在枕头里，一只手轻轻捶了捶他的手臂，“去把润滑剂拿过来。”

忍足谦也立刻爬下床去乖乖照办，乐颠颠的背影活像只得到主人奖赏骨头的大型犬。白石藏之介脸上不由得露出几分笑意，看着忍足谦也转了一圈又走了回来，手上却拿着那杯早就被遗忘的蜂蜜水。

“你要我用那个去润滑吗？”白石藏之介不可置信地看着他。

忍足谦也把杯子放在床头，手指放进杯子里蘸了些水，确认水里的余温还没有完全散去。他爬上床去，往前挪了挪身子靠近一脸疑惑的白石藏之介，一只手拽住对方纤细的脚腕，将他从床头径直拉着滑落下来。

白石藏之介吓了一跳，往下坠落的势能让他陷进了柔软的被单里，他抬起眼看上去，忍足谦也撑着一只手停在他正上方，背着光的英俊面容上带着几分不明的笑意。“这一次交给我吧，”他说，一只手拨开落在白石藏之介眼角处的碎发，“我会让藏之介好好享受的。”

和他温柔缠绵的话语截然相反的，是忍足谦也堪称粗暴的急躁动作。披在身上的浴袍三两下就被扯下来丢到了一边，忍足谦也掰过他的肩膀，毫不费力地让他在床上翻了个身，光洁流畅的脊背与后腰线被一览无余地观赏着，精致的蝴蝶骨在忍足谦也的掌心下有脉动地跳跃着，一颤一颤，仿佛真的要变成振翅而飞的蝴蝶。

他对于自家恋人的身材最为满意的地方，不仅仅是毫无半丝赘余的运动员的健美身材，更让他迷恋的是粗细胖瘦恰到分寸的身形。胖得过了头，体型就没了优美流畅的身线，如果过于精瘦，干瘪瘪的身躯也就只好停留在仅供观赏的美感上。然而白石藏之介的身形却是真正无可挑剔的完美，体态纤长细瘦却足够丰盈，皮肤白得如同凝脂炼就，每一寸肌理线条都恰到好处地勾起男人肮脏的野欲。

他的手伸到对方的腰侧，揽过白石藏之介的腰肢将他的下身抬起来，轮廓漂亮的背脊线深深下凹，一路蔓延至瘦削的尾骨。白石藏之介的臀围其实比他要大些，学生时代还不那样明显，然而如今忍足谦也每次有意或无意地站在他背后，都能看到那一道高挑的臀线，比一般的同龄男性都要来得更加曲线妖娆。

为什么我总是要时刻担心这家伙被别的男人盯上呢？忍足谦也越想越忿忿不平，沾了些许蜂蜜水的那一根手指慢慢地往后穴里探，从温热的瑟缩着的穴口褶皱中直直刺入。

白石藏之介在他身下僵直了身体，咬住下唇才没让自己发出难堪的声音。这技术实在是差劲到了极点，我就不该信任他的，白石藏之介绝望地想。于他而言，这也只能算得上另一种程度的交合仪式，想到这里，白石藏之介努力地用手肘撑起半个身子，还没来得及说话又被摁着头压进了被褥里。

“不要反抗，也别说拒绝的话，”看不到忍足谦也的脸，他的声音简直冰冷漠然得像个陌生人，“我最讨厌的就是白石会反抗我。”

白石藏之介下意识要反驳，然而臀部抵上了那个急骤升温的硬挺部位，他愣了一下，某种莫名袭来的不安感让他最终还是没说什么。忍足谦也的手在穴口两边向外拉伸，试图将它扩得更大些，停在体内制造着淫糜水声的手指也慢慢抽出来。白石藏之介刚想开口说些什么，下一秒，烫得让他惊恐的热度抵上了湿润的后穴穴口。

 

白石藏之介毫无防备地尖叫出来，腰身立刻接收应激信号，散了架地瘫软下去，被忍足谦也的手一把捞住。胀大的性器在他体内肆无忌惮地长驱直入，层层叠叠的肉壁阻拦被强横地抹平，他颤抖地咬着被单一角，惊恐地意识到忍足谦也可能第一下就快顶到了接近肠道的位置。

你这也算做完了扩张吗？他想这么狠批对方一顿，可是堵在喉咙里的话语几经波转，到嘴边时都只化为绵软甜腻的喘息，加重了整间室内空气中的糜烂气息。

忍足谦也揽着他腰身的那只手下移了些位置，掌心贴着他的小腹。留有结实肌肉的小腹原本应该是平坦的，此刻却奇异地凸起了一小块，个中缘由让忍足谦也无法不觉得欲火焚身。白石藏之介还在他身下细微地抖动着，生理上的痉挛感还没褪去，他的身躯无力地陷入被褥之中，只有交合处被忍足谦也的手臂和发硬的根茎架着力支撑着整个下身，姿态和被人凌辱的模样没有什么分别。

忍足谦也两只手臂撑在他身侧，俯下身去蹭了蹭泛起潮红色的耳根，白石藏之介支起手臂，扭过头去给了他一个吻。亲吻带着柔情缠绵的甜美，足以安抚一颗暴躁不安的野生心脏，白石藏之介叼着对方的唇瓣舔舐着，轻轻啄了一下，希图让这幅温柔攻势稍微舒缓他的躁动。

然而忍足谦也大概是真的被酒精熏走了一半理智，竟然忍受不了他半点游刃有余的模样，此情此景下柔情蜜意也已经没了见效。忍足谦也认真仔细地回应着对方的吻，下身往前狠狠一撞，白石藏之介丢盔弃甲地失声呜咽了出来，绵长而单薄的哀鸣凄惨得让人不忍去听。

亲吻被迫中断了，白石藏之介闷着头埋在被单里不住地发抖，细小的吟叫也被他吞进了肚子里。忍足谦也将他跪在床单上的腿折到胸口，硬杵的肉茎成了支点，在他体内研磨着径直转了一个圈，直到白石藏之介的身体又被翻过来正对着他，嘴里断断续续的甜腻呻吟逸出来，只加深了本就浓郁的羞耻意味。

白石藏之介还在大口大口地汲取氧气，缓解着袭遍全身的高强度快感。忍足谦也两手撑在他的大腿根，确认着穴口已经将肉茎吃到了最根部，这才将两手上移至腿窝处，紧紧固定住两条纤长结实的腿，腰身开始肆无忌惮地来回抽插起来。

撞击的力度简直算得上不要命，白石藏之介哀吟着，一下接着一下被他撞得往上滑出去，禁锢在他两腿的手却使他动不了分毫，只能被动的大敞身体，容纳着忍足谦也怒张着刺入的性器。

太深了。

深到了他几乎发不出声音的程度。忍足谦也瘦削有力的腰一次比一次蛮狠地捅进来，恨不能把整块小腹都贴上他被撞得通红的腿根。白石藏之介眼神涣散着，漂亮的唇一张一和，连自己都不知道自己发出了多丢人的媚叫声。

他的手想去推阻对方强度堪比电动马达的腰身，躺着的姿势却让他够不到对方的下身，两只手只能无助地伸出去，抵着忍足谦也沁出微汗的胸膛。穴口边缘在来回的抽插下开始红肿，肉粉色的穴肉层大张开来，内部吞吐着柱身的交合处看得一清二楚，逐渐鲜红的穴肉相衬着怒胀发紫的肉茎，结果也只会让画面显得更加淫糜而已。

下身的每一寸感官都陷入了不可控的狂热敏感中，忍足谦也形状硬直的根茎每往体内送一下，他都要被迫陷入浪潮一样的浓烈快感之中，铺天盖地一拥而上，无法反抗逃离，只能被席卷着裹走。

快感逐渐叠加累积，感官接二连三陷入失灵状态，他的下身却还能清晰地感知到忍足谦也停留在他体内的形状轮廓。每一根凸起的青筋，每一处令他快慰着抖动的粗糙肌理，白石藏之介只能认命地闭上眼接受着，也不知这是一场舒缓欲望的性爱，还是只保留着原始的征服本能。

体内驰骋着的肉茎越来越快，越来越凶狠，直到最后凿墙一样重重钉进他体内深处，白石藏之介那释放了不知道多少次的前端才又跟着忍足谦也一同释放出来。忍足谦也俯下身去紧紧圈住他整个身子，下身更加深入地埋进他体内。白石藏之介任由他抱着自己，在汗湿了的脖颈处又啃又咬，舔舐着线轮廓漂亮的锁骨，也只是眯着眼闷哼了几声。他实在没有说话的力气。

 

在他脖颈间依偎了片刻，忍足谦也又支着身起来注视着他，大概是一场性事后已经恢复了清醒，他看上去带着些小心翼翼的歉意。白石藏之介叹了口气，伸手去揉他乱得毛茸茸的发顶，忍足谦也钻进他肩窝处，温柔又讨好地蹭了好几下，更像只需要主人哄慰的大狗狗了。

白石藏之介五指耐性地顺着他毛发，发尾翻过一截，露出需要再重新染色的深蓝色发根。忍足谦也忽然在他耳边低低地开口，“我实在是受不了。”

“什么？”白石藏之介说。

“又不能把你关起来，可是除此之外找不到别的办法，”忍足谦也闷闷道，语调里罕见地听不出什么情绪，“一想到有人会觊觎你，有人会生出将你据为己有的念头，光是想想我都能气得失去理智。每次想到这些都要气得发疯，生完了气才认识到自己的任性，还害得白石要为我的任性买单。”

“想着把你彻底标上我的信号，或者是让你成为我的所有物——我知道这样是不对的，白石是个鲜活的人，不是属于我一个人的东西。”忍足谦也边说边吻着他的耳廓，亲吻一路蔓延到脖颈，又游移上来纠缠着他润泽的双唇，“可有时候没办法控制这样的念头。所以会觉得无法忍受，因为唯独白石，我无论如何都不想伤害到你。”

沉寂在他们之间发酵了许久，白石藏之介终于开口道，“谦也想要听我的建议吗？”

忍足谦也嗯了一声，撑起身来专注地看着他。白石藏之介微笑着搭上他的肩，将他的爱人拉进自己的身边，第无数次带着确切分明的爱意吻了上去。“我不知道要怎么做，但是我能给谦也一份许可令。”

“继续做吧。”他温热的掌心轻轻贴上忍足谦也的脸颊，带着令人心安的暖意一路轻抚下去，直到被对方的手紧紧握进手心之中。“如果想发泄的话也随便发泄，一口气都释放出来吧。只是答应我，这次过后，不要再把这些让谦也烦恼的负面情绪积压在心里，知道了吗？”

忍足谦也拧着英挺锐利的眉毛，什么也没有说，垂首深深地看进他绿得让人倾倒的眼底。沉默良久，棕发男人才重新迟缓地俯下身去，一只手捋起粘在白石藏之介额前的黏湿的稀碎银发，虔诚又卑微地细细亲吻上去。他的另一只手坚定而缓慢地，与白石藏之介躺在床头的那一只手契合着十指相扣。

 

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
